happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foster
Character Info Appearance Foster is a light grey fox with white markings on the lower portion of her head, inner ears, and tip of her tail. There are two flipped whiskers on both sides of her head and bangs that skim over her eyes. Foster wears business attire including a red blazer with a white collar and cuffed sleeves, as well as a black skirt. During spy missions, Foster wears a dark grey catsuit with black accents, gloves, and boots; it comes with a golden belt adorning an arsenal of gadgets. Development Shortly after 1MysteriousEnigma watched Happy Tree Friends for the first time, she started drawing the characters and decided to create her own. She knew the characteristics of them each so she did her best to make her character unique and wanted her character to be a grey female fox. Foster was first depicted very similar to how she looks today; however, she has undergone a few minor appearance changes. A few notable changes include how she originally had shorter bangs, one large whisker on the sides of her head, and a patch of white fur on her torso resembling an ascot. It was replaced with a white tummy mark although it is hard to tell because of her attire. Foster's attire has looked the same since her development and other outfits may be added to her wardrobe. Foster has always been athletic, professional, and motherly aside from the fact that she is now depressed. Foster even has the same interest (protecting friends and killing enemies) which is what inspired her creator to make her a spy. One addition to her personality is her love for chocolate and how she only seems to crave it when she's felling stressed. She may also start to interact with others a lot more. 1MysteriousEnigma decided to call her character Sneaky at first, but a character of the Ka-Pow series already goes by that name. She changed the name and ended up calling her Foster, a name unique to her personality. Personality and Traits Foster is an extremely skilled, intelligent, and athletic spy and an overprotective, motherly figure who will go as far as to kill others to assure the safety of those she cares about. Sometimes, she goes out of her way to protect others leading to her death. Next to being a spy, she is also depressed and has shown to be extremely evasive as she rarely socializes with others and normally keeps her identity a secret. Foster is especially incompatible with characters that tend to cause mischief and threaten the lives of others. Foster's personality remains the same as a spy although most of her kills occur in this state. Her past job as a spy was to terminate all C.R.U.E.L Agents, but after they captured her team, she escaped, made her way to Happy Tree Town, and stayed hidden. The trauma that took place within the town was too much for her and her depression worsened. She decided to protect as many lives there as possible, but feared interacting with them because the people she grew close to were taken away or killed. Foster suffers from depression after witnessing trauma and developing several phobias. She is also under a lot of pressure as spymaster of the F.I.G.H.T Agency resulting in stress. This is another reason why she doesn't socialize often, but she takes the time out to do various other activities. Foster relieves her stress by engaging in strenuous events, mainly extreme sports, and will usually track C.R.U.E.L Agents, train, exercise, and compete during her free time. Foster's deaths will most likely be the result of her plans backfiring, saving others, or being caught off guard. They usually involve explosions or lacerations to her head or torso. Foster's Episodes Starring Roles *In A Flash Featuring Roles *TBA Appearance Roles *TBA Fates Deaths *TBA Injuries *TBA Kills *Numerous C.R.U.E.L Agents- 40+ (all prior to the series) Trivia * Foster is 1MysteriousEnigma's first fan character * In earlier concept drawings, Foster normally smiled, as of now, that rarely occurs * The C.R.U.E.L Agents refer to her as "Imposter" * Her favorite color is red * The first season of the Raid Of Tyranny series is the final chapter of her backstory, so she is less likely to die...for now. * Foster choses to hide her identity in Happy Tree Town although there aren't any C.R.U.E.L Agents to avoid * Although Foster is not a coward, she is exceptionally fearful * 1MysteriousEnigma planned to enter Foster in the Truffle's Video and Halloween Bomb Contest...but never did Gallery Foster 1.jpg|FOSTERS!!|link=Foster Foster 2.jpg|Foster concept drawings|link=Foster Foster 3.jpg|An early drawing of Foster|link=Foster Foster 5.JPG|Foster as a spy|link=Foster Foster.JPG|Foster the fox|link=Foster foster mmb.png|Toon Foster, made by MMB, Click to view drawer.|link=User:MagicMasterBilly|linktext=MagicMasterBilly Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Foxes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Canines Category:1MysteriousEnigma's Characters